encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eiweißdiät
__INDEX__ Die Eiweißdiät ist eine Diät, bei der fast ausschließlich Proteine als Hauptenergieträger genutzt werden. Auf die Aufnahme von Kohlenhydraten und Fetten wird weitgehend verzichtet - lediglich eine geringe Menge an essentiellen Fettsäuren wird dem Körper unter anderem zur Sicherung der Hormonbildung zugeführt. Das Ernährungskonzept basiert auf unterschiedlichen Studien, wie z.B. der Diogenes-Studie, die besagen, dass die Kombination von Eiweiß und Gemüsesorten mit niedrigen glykämischen Index die optimale Ernährung für ein erfolgreiches Abnehmen darstellen.Thomas Meinert Larsen, Ph.D., Stine-Mathilde Dalskov, M.Sc., Marleen van Baak, Ph.D., Susan A. Jebb, Ph.D., Angeliki Papadaki, Ph.D., Andreas F.H. Pfeiffer, M.D., J. Alfredo Martinez, Ph.D., Teodora Handjieva-Darlenska, M.D., Ph.D., Marie Kunešová, M.D., Ph.D., Mats Pihlsgård, Ph.D., Steen Stender, M.D., Ph.D., Claus Holst, Ph.D., Wim H.M. Saris, M.D., Ph.D., and Arne Astrup, M.D.: Diets with High or Low Protein Content and Glycemic Index for Weight-Loss Maintenance Abgerufen: 21.12.2015 Einordnung Die Eiweißdiät ist eine Diätform, die die zwei Konzepte „Low Carb“ und „Low-Fat“ kombiniert. Oftmals wird sie auch mit der Low-Carb-basierten „Atkins-Diät“ gleichgesetzt. Dieser Vergleich ist allerdings nicht korrekt, da sich beide Diäten in der Makronährstoffverteilung - speziell beim Nährstoff Fett - unterscheiden. Während bei der klassischen Eiweißdiät lediglich essentielle Fette, wie z.B. die Omega-Fettsäuren, erlaubt sind, dient der Makronährstoff Fett bei der Atkins-Diät sogar als Hauptenergieträger. Der prozentuale Fettanteil in der Nahrungszufuhr liegt bei der Atkins-Diät also deutlich höher. Beide lassen sich jedoch in die Kategorie der ketogenen Diäten einordnen. Sie beruhen auf dem Ansatz, dass der Körper durch die Reduzierung der Kohlenhydrat-Zufuhr dazu gezwungen wird, überschüssige Fettreserven zur Energiegewinnung in Ketonkörper umzuwandeln. Prinzip Grundlegend für diese Diät ist das Prinzip der Kohlenhydrat- und Fettreduzierung. Das heißt, auf Produkte, die mehr als 5 Gramm Kohlenhydrate pro 100 Gramm enthalten, wird komplett verzichtet, um den Körper in ein Kaloriendefizit zu versetzen. Ähnlich verhält es sich bei dem Nährstoff Fett. Auch hier gibt es eine Obergrenze im Fettanteil der Lebensmittel von 5 Gramm Fett pro 100 Gramm. Ausnahme sind dabei die essentiellen Fettsäuren, die unser Körper für wichtige Stoffwechselprozesse benötigt. Jene werden meist mit Nahrungsmittelpräparaten, wie z. B. Fischöl, ergänzt. Somit werden Proteine oder Eiweiße zum Hauptbestandteil der Ernährung.Die Protein-Diät: Abnehmen ohne Heißhunger-Attacken! Abgerufen: 22.12.2015 Sie haben den Vorteil, dass sie nicht nur lange sättigen, sondern gleichzeitig auch dem Muskelerhalt dienen.Die Eiweißdiät ist besser als ihr Ruf Abgerufen: 21.12.15Leidy HJ1, Tang M, Armstrong CL, Martin CB, Campbell WW.: The effects of consuming frequent, higher protein meals on appetite and satiety during weight loss in overweight/obese men. Abgerufen: 22.12.2015 Bei der Eiweißdiät wird in der Regel auf ein strenges Kalorienzählen verzichtet. Oftmals ist es dem Diätanwender nicht vorgeschrieben, wie viel Eiweiß er am Tag zu sich nehmen kann oder aber es gibt eine festgelegte Obergrenze der Proteinzufuhr. In diesem Falle muss der Anwender die Grammmenge der Proteine pro Tag zählen. Lebensmittel mit hohem Eiweißanteil In der Eiweißdiät spielt der Proteinanteil der Lebensmittel eine elementare Rolle. Denn durch die Reduzierung der Kohlenhydrate und Fette muss der tägliche Kalorienverbrauch fast ausschließlich durch Proteine gedeckt werden. Dies ist nur mit eiweißreichen Lebensmitteln möglich. Zudem dürfen jene einen maximalen Kohlenhydrat- und Fettanteil von 5 Gramm pro 100 Gramm aufweisen. Dadurch ist die Auswahl der Lebensmittel in der Eiweißdiät erheblich eingeschränkt. Eine Liste von eiweißreichen Lebensmitteln vermittelt einen Einblick in mögliche Produkte.Eiweißreiche Lebensmittel für die Eiweiß Diät Abgerufen: 21.12.15 Eiweißdiät im Bodybuilding- & Fitnessbereich Besonders interessant ist diese Diät für Sportler im Bereich Bodybuilding & Fitness. Bodybuilder gliedern ihre Ernährung in wiederkehrende Diät- und Massephasen. Dabei stellt sich oftmals die Diätphase als besondere Herausforderung dar. So möchte man diesen Abschnitt einerseits möglichst kurz, aber dennoch effektiv halten, anderseits aber auch mit minimalem Muskelverlust überstehen. Anhänger der Eiweißdiät sind der Überzeugung, dass sich diese beiden Problemaspekte mit ihrer Diätform lösen lassen. So soll das hohe Kaloriendefizit, welches durch die Reduzierung der Kohlenhydrate & Fette erreicht wird, schnelle Erfolge in der Fettabnahme verursachen.Katrina Purcell, BSc, Priya Sumithran, PhD, Luke A Prendergast, PhD, Celestine J Bouniu, MBBS, Elizabeth Delbridge, PhD, Prof Joseph Proietto: The effect of rate of weight loss on long-term weight management: a randomised controlled trial Abgerufen: 21.12.2015 So seien schon innerhalb von wenigen Wochen große Gewichtsverluste möglich. Ebenso von Vorteil sei die hohe Proteinzufuhr innerhalb der Diät. Diese diene quasi als Muskelschutz, um vermehrt katabole Zustände im Körper zu unterbinden.J Am Coll Nutr.: Influence of branched-chain amino acid supplementation on urinary protein metabolite concentrations after swimming. Abgerufen: 21.12.2015 Kritik Nicht selten steht die Eiweißdiät als intensive Diätform in der Kritik. Ein immer wiederkehrender Aspekt ist dabei die gesundheitliche Auswirkung einer erhöhten Proteinzufuhr. Während viele Kritiker der Meinung sind, dass eine Zufuhr von 2 Gramm Eiweiß pro Kilo Körpergewicht, wie es bei einer Eiweißdiät oftmals vorkommt, zu Nierenschäden und anderen gesundheitlichen Leiden führen kann, gibt es diesbezüglich noch keine aussagekräftige Studie, die dies bestätigt. Denn alle bislang bekannten Studien, die Nierenschäden durch eine zu hohe Eiweißzufuhr nachwiesen, basierten auf Tests mit bereits geschädigten Nieren. Dennoch ist die Eiweißdiät umstritten und wird immer noch von vielen Ernährungsexperten als zu einseitig kritisiert. Daher gilt es sich im Vorfeld klar zu informieren, wie die Versorgung mit essentiellen Mikro- und Makronährstoffen während der Diätphase geregelt wird. Ansonsten kann es zu Beschwerden wie beispielsweise Verstopfung kommen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Diät